mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite
Infinite is Eggman's right hand man and the secondary antagonist of Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal. History Infinite was the leader of Defense Squad Jackal, and at some point was recruited by Eggman. When Shadow attacked one of Eggman's most important bases, he destroyed Infinite's squad and easily defeated him, calling him weak and telling him not to show his "pathetic" face again. Infinite was devastated by this, so he gave up his old identity and hid his face under a mask. Once Eggman perfected his prototype of the Phantom Ruby, he fused it with Infinite, turning him into a powerful warrior. Later, Infinite encountered Shadow again after nearly killing Omega and sent him into a virtual reality world. When Sonic was fighting Eggman, Infinite created virtual reality clones of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, and Chaos, and, with their help, easily defeated Sonic, supposedly killing him. With Infinite's help, Eggman took over most of the world. Silver fought Infinite, causing him to unknowingly drop one of the Phantom Ruby prototypes he was supposed to destroy, which was later picked up by the Avatar, a survivor from the city after Infinite's attacks. Sonic nearly defeated Infinite, but Infinite knocked Sonic down and flew away. Eggman berated him for not killing Sonic, to which Infinite said Sonic was powerless before him and he did not consider him a threat. When the resistance attacked Eggman's base in Metropolis, Infinite scattered the troops with his virtual reality confusion and fought the Avatar. The Avatar nearly defeated Infinite, but after a virtual attack that was unsuccessful due to the prototype, Infinite knocked him/her to the ground. When Sonic thought Infinite was weakened with the Death Egg's destruction, as it was the Phantom Ruby's source of power, Eggman's backup power source below Metropolis kept Infinite powerful, and he sucked Sonic and the Avatar into a void leading to Null Space, but they easily escaped. During the final battle, the Resistance faced Infinite, who mass-produced virtual Shadows, Metal Sonics, Zavoks, and Chaos. After Omega was revealed to still be alive, Infinite used his virtual reality powers on the heroes and sent a giant virtual sun falling to incinerate them, but the Avatar stopped this attack using the Phantom Ruby prototype. Infinite's attack left him temporarily weakened, but while Sonic was fighting him, his power recharged. However, the Avatar fought alongside Sonic and together they defeated Infinite. Afterwards, Infinite and the Phantom Ruby were absorbed into the Death Egg Robot by Eggman in order to make it all-powerful. Eggman used the Phantom Ruby to create thousands of Infinite clones for the final battle. Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar destroyed the Death Egg Robot with Triple Boost, destroying Infinite and the Phantom Ruby along with it. Powers and abilities Infinite is extremely fast and powerful. He can create virtual reality illusions that can physically hurt or kill anyone affected by his virtual reality power, which he does by touching them with explosions of red light or with pixelated red force. He also possesses the power of flight, and can create virtual reality clones of people, though he only ever did this with Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, and Chaos. These clones are just as powerful as the originals. His powers come from the Phantom Ruby, which is a part of him, and powered by the Death Egg and a backup power source beneath Metropolis. Personality Before becoming Infinite, he suffers from an inferiority complex, devastated over being beaten easily by Shadow, and Shadow calling him weak. Infinite is extremely dark, sadistic, and cruel, intending to painfully kill his opponents, and only letting them live so he can relish in their terrified screams, as well as feeling that they pose no threat, perceiving himself to be the most powerful being in the universe. Despite this, he is loyal to Eggman. Trivia *Infinite shares similarities to Frieza from Dragonball Z, including his poses, his dark personality, and seeming unstoppable. **His Null Space void is similar to Garlic Jr.'s Dead Zone. *He is one of the only two powerful forces Eggman recruits that does not betray him, other being Time Eater. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Forces characters Category:Villains Category:Furries Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Forces bosses Category:Main villains